


A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Christmas, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: Ever since Wizeman's death, Reala had to pick up where Wizeman left off.  When Christmas comes, Reala is given warnings to change his ways from four dreamers. Will they make their turn around and become a good nightmaren?  Being a Christmas Carol spoof, most likely.





	1. Wizeman

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is going to be very short, but there will be an update every Sunday.

A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

Chapter 1

Wizeman

Andra Fable

Master Wizeman was dead. The rebellious Nightmaren; NiGHTS had killed him, and Reala had to pick up the pieces after that death. Reala had to work better, stronger, and faster since Wizeman died, but the good news was: the Ideya count has gone up. He had appointed the invisable caped Nightmaren: Jackle as their right hand maren, since Jackle showed the most competence of the nightmaren. Jackle married the balled opera singing nightmaren; Puffy since then, and have adopted a nightmaren that wasn’t completed by Reala. Shelf was their name? Reala didn’t really care about Jackle’s home-life. All Reala cared about was Ideya count.

Reala was carefully counting Ideya, when there was a knock on the door. When answered, there was a group of Nightopians singing the tunes of the December seasons. Their voices screeched a particular pitch that aggravated Reala, so they roared and made a scary face, which made the Nightopians run away, then slammed the door. They flew back to their desk and continued to count the Ideya.

Jackle looked up, and said, “Speaking of those carolers, I’d like a day off for Christmas.”

Reala looked over at Jackle, who was working hard on nightmares for the poorer children. They were the easiest ones to get Ideya from, especially in cold times like these. Reala shook their head, “no, we have too much work to do. If we want more Ideya, we need to work, especally during arbitrary Dreamer holidays. NiGHTS has been making things harder and harder as they keep on rebelling.”

Speaking of the maren, the usually purple clad nightmaren was dawned in red and white. They began to sing a holiday jingle about bells, and flew around the office. Then looked at the Ideya count on Reala’s desk, “mighty, that’s a lot of Ideya to count. Wouldn’t you want to take a break? It’s almost Christmas!”

Reala made a huge huff and looked at NiGHTS, “I would have more if it wasn’t for that pesky rebel. Now who was that again? Oh right, you!”

“Now this isn’t the time of year to be glum,” NiGHTS frowned, “tomorrow is Christmas!”

Reala looked a the calendar, to see that it was December 24th. That was indeed the case, but why stop being grumpy just for a day?

“Turn that frown upside-down,” NiGHTS made a sharp toothy smile, “you should go to my Christmas party tomorrow afternoon! I’m sure my friends would really enjoy your company.”

“I’m sorry, but I am working,” Said Reala, “isn’t that right Jackle.”

Jackle smirked, “yeah, but I did just ask for a day off...”

“Or we can have that day off, what do I care?” Reala aggressive asked, “but I’m not going to your party. It is probably full of pesky Dreamers anyway.”

“Oh no, they’ll be awake in the afternoon, I have friends that are much less annoying to you than Dreamers...” NiGHTS placed a top hat on their head, “Nightopians.”

“Then that’s solid no,” Reala scoffed. The audacity that Reala would converse with Nightopians. The egg clock chimed 5am, which is usually the limit for any Dreamer to start the Rapid Eye Movement cycle. So that is when the nightmaren close for the morning during that time. “Okay, we will be off for this ‘Christmas’,” Reala air quoted at the holiday’s name, “and I’m not paying for this time off.”

NiGHTS smirked, “my, my, isn’t one a bit generous,” there was a lot of sarcasm in that comment.

“Shut up NiGHTS,” Reala barked at their sibling, “what are you even doing here anyway?”

NiGHTS flew in a backflip, “To invite you to my party that you kindly turned down.”

“Well, it’s still a no, so get out of here,” Reala said, “Book it, like those Nightopian carols I scared away.”

* * *

Reala didn’t like Christmas, so they ditched the hot chocolate, and got a hot cup of tea, curled up on their throne, and read some James Patterson book that is like the others. That was, until noon stroke, and everything went to black…

A glowing boy appeared who looked ominous. He had spiked blonde hair, and gray eyes. Oh great, did a Dreamer sleep in class again? Wait… isn’t school usually off on Christmas Eve?

“Reala,” said the boy as if he knew the Nightmaren well, “I am disappointed that you haven’t learned anything from my demise.”

Something seemed off about this Dreamer. There was no Ideya to speak to for the taking, but he saw a group of clear, powerless, spheres chained to the boy’s back. “What are those?” Reala asked.

“Over centuries of causing pain to Dreamers, I had to make up for each Ideya I have taken from other Dreamers. They are a part of me now, and I cannot have Ideya for myself until I have earned enough for what I have taken. This is the punishment for my crimes.”

Reala began to pick up on something, “So, you’re a Dreamer now?”

“Precisely,” said the boy, “but a shell without Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Wisdom, nor Hope. I have no hope in gaining it because of the amount I’ve taken away. And yours, yours is an amount much further than mine. There will be no hope for you if you do not change.”

Reala made a nervous laugh, “oh, you’re probably a hallucination form expired milk in my tea, nothing more. Now go away kid, I’m trying to relax.”

“You will be visited by three Dreamers,” the boy announced, “Once per hour. We will see if you can be saved.”

“Wait, isn’t one enough?” asked Reala, “I’d rather not be bothered.”

“Three Dreamers.” the boy cleared out without a trace. Great… Reala hated Dreamers enough, why did they have to meet up with three in one day?


	2. Claris

A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

Andra Fable

Chapter 2

Reala was getting to the really juicy part of their Jame Patterson book, when the egg clock chimed 1:00pm. Reala thought about his sighting at the dreamer who acted a lot like Wizeman, and that there would be three other dreamers. Yet that was hard to believe. Reala started another chapter when a young girl in a white dress appeared. She had brown eyes and pink hair. Reala paid no attention, since they were reading.

“Hello, Earth to Reala!” The girl chimed, “I’m the Dreamer of Christmas Past, here to show you what has happened.”

“Sir Issac Newton was born, yadda yadda, I know the whole story,” Reala said as they buried their head to their book, “if you want to run along to Nightopia, that would be jolly.”

This Dreamer was having none of that. She slapped the book right off of Reala’s hands, “we are going to look at your past, not the entirety of Christmas.” She then kindly held out her hand, “now how about we merge and I will show you what happened?”

“I don’t care,” Reala rolled their eyes, they were annoyed that the Dreamer knocked a first edition onto the floor, and bent the pages. That was worse than dog earring.

The Dreamer touched Reala’s hand, and they merged. “Now, we will go to your first Christmas celebration.”

***

Reala saw themslef looked over a ballroom with a lot of nightmaren. Wizeman was there with six glasses of campaign, “I would like to toast NiGHTS’ first birthday!”

Reala had forgotten that NiGHTS’ birthday was December 25th, the same day as Christmas. Granted, NIGHTS was created like Reala was, but they still celebrated birthdays. Reala’s was on April 1st.

Reala was decked in green and red, which was different from their usual red and black. Reala thought that the black was more slimming. Reala remembered that all that year, they seldom talked to the other first rank nightmaren. They worked opposite of each other. Yet they both looked at each other and both bowed and curtsied at each other simultaneously.

NiGHTS dressed a little more femininely. Nightmaren had no gender, but their gender expression was all their choice. At the time, NiGHTS wore a frilly pink dress with white lace. Their jester hat was still purple, then again, so was their wedge boot.

“May I have this dance?” Past Reala asked as they put out their hand.

“Kindly,” said NiGHTS. They touched hands and they flew around the dance floor.

They flipped, and flew, and threw each other around and caught each other. Since Nightmaren could fly, that was how they danced.

“Kind of like Cirque du Soleil in my world,” the pink haired dreamer reminiscence, “you two were close, weren’t you?”

“We hung out in Nightopia whenever we were off work,” said Reala, “I made the orders, and NiGHTS gave the directions based on my orders, so we only talked when we were off.” Reala frowned, those were good days, but those times in Nightopia when the dreamers were away might have been why NiGHTS made their deicsions…

***

NiGHTS and Past Reala sat an a gazebo in a Nightopia with floating island with windmills. They were ideally chatting when NiGHTS said, “I might be quitting my job.”

Reala made a really big laughter, “you can’t quit, you were created for being a Nightmaren.”

NiGHTS squirmed from what Reala had said, “but Nightmare is so boring. It isn’t like here, it changes all of the time. I mean, those windmills didn’t use to be here. Have you also heard that the bouncy museum has bagpipes for it’s song now?”

Reala looked over at the two and sighed, this was the very memory that haunted them. At that point, NiGHTS dressed more androgynously, but still had some frills on them. Yet how they dressed now was also very frilly….

“No, NiGHTS, if you left, what am I to do?” Past Reala asked.

NiGHTS shrugged, “if you want, we can quit together.”

At the time, Reala couldn’t imagine quitting. It would have thrown the entire dream world out of balance. Yet would it? NiGHTS seemed just fine being where they are as a rebel. Reala was just a perpetual Nightmaren, grounded in reality.

Past Reala immediately threw NiGHTS into the gazebo and cast a spell around it. That was on NiGHTS birthday too… Christmas.

“Reala, how could you?” NiGHTS cried out!

“We can’t have a traitor in out midst,” Past Reala cried out, “from now on, there is no NiGHTS.”

***

Then Reala and the dreamer were back in Reala’s room. The dreamer curtsied, “I was the one that saved NiGHTS the following summer. In return, they have helped me get over my fear of the stage.”

Reala looked around. They had felt regretful of what they have done to NiGHTS. NiGHTS would go on to kill their boss, Wizeman. NiGHTS had been still at a shaky relationship with Reala. Yet maybe things can be fixed by going to that party NiGHTS had invited them to, even if it will be full of nightopians.

Wait, then why did that Dreamer come back to help the successor of her enemy?

She woke up and disappeared before Reala could ask any questions.

By that time the egg clock chimed 2:00pm.


	3. Elliot

A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

Andra Fable

Chapter 3

The Egg Clock chimed twice, and a boy with blue hair and blue eyes appeared. He was wearing red pants and a red coat with white puffs around the edges and buttons. Reala found the dreamer familiar, maybe he was the one who defeated them before killing Wizeman? Why is this kid one of the Dreamers to visit them?

“Huh, didn’t do much with the place,” said the kid. Just as disrespectful as before. When he finally made eye contact with Reala, he directed his speech towards them, “oh, I’m the Dreamer of Christmas Present. I will show you what’s happening during Christmas this year.”

“Excuse me?” Reala asked, “have we met?”

“Probably me,” the Dreamer shrugged, “or one of my brothers, we kind of look alike.”

“How many do you have?” Reala asked.

“Three,” said Elliot, “and a sister.”

“That’s must be a lot of your plate,” Reala murmured, “so you’re going to show me whats happening tomorrow?”

The kid nodded his head, he took out his hand to merge. Reala agreed, and dualized with the kid. They flew to a bright and shiny city, which Reala recognized as one of the Nightopias that NiGHTS liked a lot. It used to be a construction sight. They looked inside of a house to see NiGHTS and a group of Nightopians playing music and signing. NiGHTS was on their invisible flute as the Nightopians sang the carols of Dreamer, seem to be about only wanting the listener of the song for Christmas.

At the end of the song, a Nightopian whistled with a suggestion.

NiGHTS responded, “oh, charades, great idea! Want to go first?”

The Nightopian put up one finger. “One Word.” Then pointed to themselves. “Individual.” Then flew around making grumbling sounds with a really big slouch.

“A nightmaren of some kind?” NiGHTS asked, “couldn’t be me.”

The Nightopian made a really scary face, the usual one that Reala made to Nightopians. Reala knew where this was going.

“Must be a really scary nightmaren, can’t be the usual third rankers, or even a second rank… someone with a negative attitude toward y'all... oh could it be Reala?”

The Nightopian clapped and cheered onto NiGHTS for the correct answer. The other Nightopian laughed at that choice and babbled at each other.

“Oh, Reala isn’t too bad, they’re just busy with their job, and a tad obsessed with Ideya collection,” said NiGHTS, “I invited them to this party, they just politely declined.”

Reala frowned, they would like to reconnect with NiGHTS, but from their murder of Reala’s boss, and Reala trapping NiGHTS into the Ideya palace, it made things hard for the both of them. Reala knew that they were going to change things.

***

They moved onto a dark and dreary town that Reala knew was Nightmare, it’s always looked this way. That was the issue NiGHTS had with Nightmare after all. They looked into a home where they see a round ball like Nightmaren cooking something up. Reala knew she was Jackle’s partner, Puffy. It looked like she was cooking a very tiny Hollow.

“It’s too bad I couldn’t fix up something larger, like a Shleep,” Puffy sighed, “but we can’t afford anything more. I bet it’ll be delicious with my spices.” Puffy drenched it in a yellow sauce that smelled delectable, it was spicy, yet sweet at the same time. They placed it in the oven, then went to poking holes into some potatoes.

Jackle came in, with a small jester like nightmaren on their head. This nightmaren looked a lot of NiGHTS, but a lot smaller. They were in simple clothes, baggy jeans, and a frilly top with no sleeves. They had on a dark blue jester cap. Reala heard rumors about this Nightmaren being created by Wizeman to replace NiGHTS, but Wizeman died in the process of creation; and only being partially there. Jackle and Puffy took them into their home, but Reala had never met the fellow.

Puffy placed down the fork, then looked around at the two, “oh, how was your trip to the temple?”

“It was a temple,” Jackle exclaimed, “it looked nice, but was a tad Wizemany.”

The small maren laughed, “it’s because it was supposed to honor our fallen creator, Wizeman.”

“I know that,” Jackle said, “but he’s dead. Can’t we move on from Wizeman?”

Puffy picked up the maren, “well, it was your Christmas wish to see the temple Selph, did you learn anything”

Selph nodded, “Wizeman might have been a flawed leader, but he was a great creator. Wizeman is just like us Nightmaren, flawed but served our pour–

Suddenly, Selph began to flash out, like a glitch in a video game. Puffy dropped Selph out of surprise, “oh the poor thing.”

Selph flashed back to normal, “It’s all fine, I just forget myself for a moment. As long as I’m remembered, I’m fine.”

Reala actually kind of liked the nightmaren. Selph wasn’t exactly like NiGHTS, but they had a nice gumption like NiGHTS. Yet something seemed off, “what’s wrong with Selph?”

“Because Selph wasn’t fully created when Wizeman died, so they don’t fully exist,” Elliot frowned, “they’ve been needing Ideya to survive. Yet full consciousness from Dreamers works too. It’s just that they can’t get that chance.”

Selph looked at the Hollow in the oven, “oh is this curried? My favorite!”

“Are you sure it isn’t too small? I couldn’t find a larger one,” said Puffy.

“No it’s perfect. As long as we’re together on Christmas, that is all that matters,” said Selph, “and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas.”

“What about that snickety Reala?” Puffy frowned.

“Even Reala,” said Selph, “they gave Jackle a job. It may not pay well, but it gets us a warm home and food to eat. Also, they gave Jackle a day off today.”

“With no pay,” Jackle grumbled.

The Dreamer looked over at Reala, “Selph won’t survive that day. From the next Dreamer that’ll visit you, I’ve heard that Jackle is grieving for someone, and only two nightmaren remain in that home.”

Reala stuttered. If only they cared about Jackle’s family life, they could have helped Selph with their half created problem. Yet Reala also knew it wasn’t too late. If Reala could still tie knots with NiGHTS, they could also save Selph.

Reala flew back home, where they un-merged with the blue haired dreamer. Reala knew what they had to do. Yet Reala had to ask, “who sent you all to help me?”

The Dreamer shook his head, “I can’t tell who did, but I’ll warn you that the last Dreamer isn’t much of a talker. We didn't’ always get along, but he’s a great guy once you get to know him.” The alarm egg also confirmed it was 3pm and took the Dreamer away..

A blond teenager with green eyes, and a red and yellow school uniform appeared in front of Reala and took out his hand to merge...


	4. Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted December 25th.

A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

Andra Fable

Chapter 4

Reala took the mysterious Dreamer’s hand. “Guessing you’re covering the future?” Might as well get over it, he is the last Dreamer to visit him after all.

They flew to a snowy Nightopia with a train running around the area. A snowball fight was occurring between some nightopians. With the nightopians throwing snowballs at each other, and ducking into the forts whenever a ball is thrown at each other.

A mepian with curly hair and round horns flew up to the group and began to ramble. The nightopians paused for a good ten awkward seconds in awe, then began to cheer. What that came from nightmare would excite the nightopians so much?

The nightopians began to sing a song, something about thanking someone for doing something, and how nice it was. Did someone do something nice in nightmare? Reala would have been beyond that before, but now they wouldn’t be against it. They danced and sang with very nice choreography. Was this news they were expecting?

***

They flew to a dark city-scape, that was the same old nightmare. They went to the Temple of Wizeman. The Temple of Wizeman was a beautiful buidling with marble everywhere. It was a place to appreciate Wizeman. In this sight, the place looked torn up and shattered; they saw Gillwing, Gulpo, and Clawz. They were looking into a bag of things.

“Oh, a collection of books. I didn’t know they were a reader,” Clawz picked up a collection of books, “Oh, they’re all James Patterson; and none of them are Maximum Ride,” Clawz tossed the books into Gillwing’s mouth, as they chomped on the books.

“They taste better than they read,” said Gillwing, “Of course, reading is kind of boring.”

Reala loved to read, especially James Patterson. Once Dreamers grow up, they become much better. It was just the youthful Dreamers who acctually make it to Nightopia are annoying.

“Oh, and a Christmas card?” Gulpo look a look, “and it says, From NiGHTS, ‘I hope you’ll have a Merry Christmas.’ Aw, it’s all scribbled over...”

“They never were one for Christmas, especially seeing it’s the rebel’s creationday,” said Clawz.

“Meh,” Gulpo shrugged, “it’s festive. I wish we could celebrate again.”

“Well, we can now,” Clawz smiled a cocky smile.

***

The dreamer flew Reala to the backyard of the temple, where there were three gravestones. There was a giant one of Wizeman; it was tacky, but Reala knew it must be made to commemorate their creator and former ruler. One Jackle was placing a lot of flowers on. Jackle shed a lot of tears, “why did you have to forget yourself?”

Reala took a look at the gravestone, to see that it was Selph’s. That was what the previous dreamer was talking about when he said that Selph was going to be gone. This current dreamer must have told the boy.

The third was a stick with a flag on it. Jackle kicked it, and the flag flew away. The dreamer flew Reala as quickly as he could to catch the flag.

“No, I don’t want to see whose grave that is,” Reala cried out, “I’m a changed maren, I don’t want things to be so grim!”

The dreamer looked at it anyway, thus, Reala also seeing the flag. It said in crude handwriting, “Reala.”

Reala looked down. None of their companions missed them… they looted their stuff, sang when they died. Reala looked up to see NiGHTS standing on the steeple. “Sorry we couldn’t tie knots. Yet I did what I had to do.” A tear dropped to NiGHTS’ eye made a droplet, which turned into a blue crystal that NiGHTS caught. They placed it on their chest, where the red stone was once present. If Reala could recall, that red stone was not there before they rebelled, so they probably got it after they rebelled, perhaps crying after they were captured. “This will be a new day for unification of Nightmare and Nightopia.”

That was not what Reala wanted. Reala needed them to be separate… or did they? If NiGHTS was able to gain energy by being around Dreamers, then is there a need to steal the Ideya? Perhaps there is, to the undeserving of some Ideya, but deserving of others. Like this Dreamer, the Dreamer of Christmas Present said that they haven’t initially gotten along, but he’s not really bad. Maybe if he had an Ideya of Purity, and got rid of his Hope, things would have gone easier. Reala had checked in with the Dreamer’s Ideya, and it ended up he didn’t have Hope, just Intelligence and Wisdom. Maybe… Reala took it from him, and that’s why he and the other Dreamer got along?

This was a lot to take in. For what Reala knew, they could change. They could tie knots with NiGHTS, they could save Selph, and they can change nightmare to something more functional as well as being less predatory.

The Dreamer of Christmas Yet to Come Ativaed himself out of Reala and gave him a deep look. Before the alarm egg got him, he said, “so what are you going to do?” The alarm egg took him away, waking him up from his three o’clock nap.

Reala knew what they had to do. They went to a typewriter, and began to write. It was a business proposal, of the rewiring of Nightmare; and it’s new relationship with Nightopia... They had two hours for NiGHTS’ party to write this quickly, so there was no time to waste.


	5. Reala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!

A Christmas NiGHTS Carol

Chapter 5

Andra Fable

Reala ferociously typed up the proposal until they were finished. They go the paper out of the typewriter, and placed it in a folder, and placed a bow on it to be festive. They got out of their manor when they bumped into a Gao. Reala looked at the Gao, a usually majestic creature, shivering their knees from bumping into Reala, “I am very sorry sir.”

“Don’t be,” said Reala. Then a thought came to mind, “hey, you know that Shleep at the butcher?”

“The one as large as myself?” ask the Gao, confused on where Reala was leading to this.

Reala gave the Gao their wallet, then said, “buy that Shleep, a set of roller-skates, and some spray paint. Meet me at Jackle’s at 8.”

The Gao looked into the wallet, “wow, there’s a lot in there, are you sure?”

“Keep the rest for the favor,” said Reala, “I have a party to attend.

***

When Reala got to NiGHTS’ home in Nightopia, they immediately hugged NiGHTS really hard. It was good to see NiGHTS again in the old light. Not as an enemy, but as a friend. Reala hugged even harder.

“Wow, what happened to you, Reala? It’s as if you saw a ghost.” NiGHTS asked.

“Four dreamers in fact,” said Reala. Then Reala gave NiGHTS a folder with a bow on it, “here, a gift you will all enjoy immenseley.”

NiGHTS looked at the bow, then placed it on their head. Next, they opened the folder, and read through the pages. Then began to cheer, “so you’re no longer taking dreamer’s Ideya at random?”

“Almost,” said Reala, “We’ll be working together to distribute the Ideya to help balance the troubled dreamers; very much like that pink haired girl and that blue haired boy.”

“That’s wonderful,” said NiGHTS, “now I won’t have to kill you.”

Wait what?

***

After very much singing, dancing, and drinking, Reala went over to Jackle’s home, and saw that Puffy was about to mix some yogurt, when Reala went into to home with that giant Shleep, “Merry Christmas!”

“Reala,” Puffy cried out, “I thought you hated Christmas!”

“Oh, just because it landed on the same day as the rebel?” Reala asked, “nah! Not anymore” Reala placed the Shleep onto the table, “how about we curry up this beast instead?”

Reala and Puffy worked at making curried Shleep, when Jackle and Selph go into the house.

“Wow, this smells great!” Selph cried out, “Is that curry? My favorite!”

“Oh, Reala helped me.” Puffy exclaimed with excitement “We even have a Shleep!”

Reala gave Selph a wrapped box, “I know you already got a visit to Wizeman’s Temple from Jackle, but I got you something too.”

Selph opened the box to see a set of roller-skates and some spray paint. Selph placed them onto their feet, and began to skate around, then did a little flip, “Hey, I can possibly make it to 12 with these!” Selph looked at the paint cans, “What are these for?”

“A dreamer I knew named Beat was able to get himself known by skating around spraying his name on walls. Perhaps if you did the same in all of the Nightopias, Dreamers will know you, and you won’t fade out anymore.”

Selph began to paint something on the wall, it had a silhouette of their head, and said, “Know Thy Selph.” Selph smiled, “I could get used to this!”

“Also,” Reala directed their voice to Jackle, “You’re going to get paid double from now on.”

Selph began to cheer, “Merry Christmas to everybody!”

***

At the end of Christmas, and the beginning of Boxing Day, Reala got back to their room and began to continue the book they were reading. They looked beyond the book to see that strange young dreamer with the gray spheres around him again.

“So you found a balance, huh?” said the boy, “and this solution may help me in a way, I would never have expected that.”

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for NiGHTS, Selph, and society itself,” Reala save a toothy grin, “plus, everything will be better working with the Nightopians, rather than against.”

“I knew you could be smarter than I,” said the boy. “Good thing I reached out to those three dreamers to help you know that everything can be fixed.”

Wait, what?


End file.
